The present invention is directed to reception of satellite radio programming and especially to reception of satellite radio programming where satellite signal reception is degraded. Satellite radio receivers operate acceptably in outside localities where few obstacles exist in a line-of-sight between the receiver antenna and the satellite transmitter antenna. However, when one locates a satellite radio receiver, such as a portable satellite radio receiver, in a more obstructed locality, such as inside a building, reception quality may be significantly degraded.
One solution to overcome such degradation of reception is to locate the portable satellite radio receiver near a window or other access to satellite signals extant outside the obstructed locality. Another solution to overcome degradation of reception is to provide a satellite receiving antenna located externally of the obstructed locality and feed received signals via cable or similar connection to the portable satellite radio receiver within the obstructed locality. These prior solutions are disadvantageous because they restrict where one may locate a portable satellite radio receiver within an obstructed locality to achieve acceptable reception of programming.
Another solution that has been provided by the satellite programming originators has been to transmit satellite programming via the Internet or other wide area network (WAN), preferably substantially simultaneously with the radio transmission of the satellite programming. The problem with this solution is that one must employ a personal computer (PC) or other bulky, expensive hardware to receive the Internet programming for which one has already paid a subscription fee to receive via the airways from a satellite. The Internet transmission may sometimes be distributed within an obstructed locality such as a building using a wireless network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) operating according to an IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) Standard 802.11n (where “n” indicates an “a”, “b”, “g” or later generation 802.11 standard). The problem with such a WLAN solution is that the satellite radio receivers are not equipped to handle signals from the WLAN.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting communication between a wireless network such as a WLAN and a satellite radio receiver.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting communication between a wireless network such as a WLAN and a satellite radio receiver that enables access to a wide area network (WAN) by the satellite radio receiver.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for effecting communication between a wireless network such as a WLAN and a satellite radio receiver that enables access to a WAN such as the Internet by the satellite radio receiver.